


Insomniac MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [27]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Psst if it's alright, could you please write rfa + v and saeran wrap helping out an mc who can't sleep just: whatever they try to help mc go the fuck to bed (I personally have not slept in six years [i hope you all are doing well!])A/N: omg, I’m either never sleeping or sleeping for days it’s terrible; I HOPE YOU GET SOME SLEEP REALLY SOON NONNIE YOU DESERVE IT<3 <3 <3 ~Admin 404





	Insomniac MC

*YOOSUNG:

-He’s up late gaming a lot of the time

-But you’re always awake too? Like, why aren’t you sleeping?

-oh nO WERE YOU WAITING FOR HIM????

-Feels TERRIBLE omg

-He drags you to bed with him and vows to go to bed early from now on

\- doesn’t happen but he tries really hard

-Maybe cuddling MC really close will help them sleep???

\- (not really but thank you Yoosung)

-You eventually just pretended to sleep more than you actually did, for his sake

-Though he really was warm, so hopefully you get at least a bit of sleep!!!

*ZEN:

-SLEEP IS GOOD FOR YOUR SKIN MC

-YOU NEED TO SLEEP

-COME TO BED WITH ME LETS GO

-He understands being a night owl, he likes to think he’s one too

\- (listen buddy,,,, you have no idea)

-He’ll sing to you every night

-Lullabies galore!!! You’re in heaven!!!

-Hopefully you sleep a little bit, enough that he’s satisfied he was able to lull you to sleep!

-Even if you don’t sleep, you’re condemned to the bed because he’s holding you close

-The moment you move, he’ll wake up and go through the process all over again

*JAEHEE:

-She doesn’t get much sleep either!!

-Understands if you’re up working but…

-You just can’t sleep?

-Did you have too much coffee?

-Instantly feels bad because she’s the one who always gives you coffee!!!

-‘Oh my god, I’m the reason MC can’t sleep, I’m a teRRIBLE PERSON’

\- no, jaehee, i just cant sleep its not because of you or the coffee

-She does extensive research on different types of tea to help you sleep!

-She’ll go to the ends of the earth to find a damn tea that’ll help you!!!!!!

-MOMMA JAEHEE JUST WANTS YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES TO SLEEP

*JUMIN:

-If you aren’t sleeping, he can’t sleep

-He’s a very light sleeper, so if you move, he’s awake

-Also has gotten used to your warmth and weight against him

-So when you’re not there his minds like???? Where’s MC at?

-Has tried so many different things to get you to sleep

-Cuddling, having Elizabeth sleep with you, tea, even brought in a specialist!!

-WHY AREN’T YOU SLEEPING AAAAAA

-He’s come to terms that you just cannot sleep, but requests that you lay in bed with him so he can sleep

\- (pls mc give him this)

-If he ever finds you asleep he will do EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER to make sure you stay asleep!!!

*SAEYOUNG:

-He’s up for days at a time too!

-But no! MC! You aren’t allowed to do the same!

-He builds a sound machine to help you sleep!

-Will build a light machine to make stars on the ceiling!

-Helps you count HBC bags to sleep!

-He also tries to sing you to sleep his voICE AAAAAAAAAAA

-Gets that you can’t sleep but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t keep trying!

\- you become a blanket burrito very often

-Cuddles you sooooo close! Will wrap his legs around you and smoosh your face against his chest

-“You aren’t getting away MC!!!! Might as well attempt to sleep!!!”

*V:

-C O N C E R N

-Why aren’t you sleeping???

-Is there something wrong? Are you over-thinking?

-Bundles you up in blankets, puts on soothing music, makes you tea

-He’ll tell you stories until you feel tired

-‘Ah yes, time to break out the photo album’

\- please v, that’s not gonna put me to sleep

-You appreciate his efforts though!!!

-You try really really really hard to sleep so that he can!

-He’ll stay up for days with you!! You know this!! So if you still can’t sleep, you like to fake it and just cuddle with him at night

*SAERAN:

-Okay this baby can’t sleep either

-He feels bad that you can’t sleep! But he understands that it’s not something you can really control it

\- (lowkey happy you cant sleep because now he isnt awake by himself all night)

-Not to mention it gives him more time to hang out with you!

-The two of you will watch tv and movies all night long

-CUDDLE PARTY IN A BLANKET FORT

-Holds you close all night long

-Gets all of his clingy and soft side out at night when his brother can’t see

-Gotta keep up his edgelord reputation

-He’s tried to get you to sleep, but never forces you. If he finds you asleep somewhere, he takes you to bed and tucks you in


End file.
